Group Therapy
by Buffi
Summary: Mostly B/S with mentions of X/A and W/T. Set in mid season six-pretty much AU cuz this would never happen (and didn't.) Buffy takes the gang to group therapy. This is just a story I wrote to pass the time. PLEASE R


Title: Group Therapy  
Author: Buffi  
Summary:Mostly B/S with mentions of X/A and W/T. Set in mid season six-pretty much AU cuz this would never happen (and didn't.) Buffy takes the gang to group therapy. This is just a story I wrote to pass the time.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: mid-season six. Somewhere around "Dead Things"  
  
  
  
The chairs were set in a circle, and the occupants of the room stirred uncomfortably, most not happy to here.   
  
The first to speak wore a light green button-up blouse, dark green skirt, her red hair flaming her aged face, while delicate glasses were placed low on her nose. "Why are we all here today?"  
  
"It was Buffy's idea." The youngest of all spoke. Her brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders, covering the top of her light purple blouse.  
  
The older woman smiled at the teen, "Well. That wasn't a good way to start anyway. We'll start by me introducing myself. My name is Ms. Harlie. But, I prefer it if you all would call me Shirley." She smiled again. "Now," She glanced down at her clipboard quickly, than back up at the teen. "Dawn. Why are you so unhappy to be here?"  
  
"I don't even know why I'm friggin' here." The teen hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at her older sister.  
  
Buffy looked uncomfortable as she glanced around at her friends, their formed in a neat circle. She was placed between Willow and Spike. "We've-we've been going through a tough year this year. Everyone's just been keeping everything from each other. Everyone's been hiding. I just-I just wanted to get things out in the open." The Slayer sighed, her cheeks taking on a slight pinkish color.  
  
Spike leaned back in his chair, his arms folded over his chest and sighed. "Well I don't bloody have anything to say."  
  
"Me neither." Xander said. Than, cringed when he realized he had just agreed with Spike.  
  
Shirley sighed, "There's a lot of tension in the air. I can tell. Why don't you start Buffy."  
  
"I-I," Buffy stuttered slightly, than taking a deep breath she managed to choke out: "I'vebeensleepingwithSpike." Her words were jumbled and hard to understand. But most of the Scooby Gang seemed to hear here. Especially Spike, since his jaw seemed to be hitting the floor.  
  
"W-what?" Xander looked like he was about to pass out.  
  
This time more slowly, Buffy said, "I've been sleeping with Spike."  
  
"What? Why?" Xander looked pissed, turning his head towards Spike angrily. "You pressured her into this, didn't you? You fucking bastard! You're always like this!" Xander stood up, grabbing Spike by the collar of his shirt.  
  
Buffy quickly stood up, separating the two men, and turning to glare at Xander. "Leave him alone. It's not him. It's me."  
  
"Buffy," Willow had the decency to look hurt. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"It's Spike. That's why." She looked down, afraid to meet Spike's eyes.  
  
"Don't I feel appreciated," Spike mumbled under his breath, his blue eyes reaching the ground, just as Buffy's were.  
  
"You seem to not like Spike, Xander. Why is that?" Shirley spoke up. "And please. No more violence in this room. This is supposed to be a calm atmosphere."  
  
"Calm my ass." Dawn mumbled.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy and Willow yelled at the same time, disappointed with her language.  
  
"Well Xander said fucking." Dawn said, crossing her arms over her chest, defiantly.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled again. "Do you want to be grounded?"  
  
"It's not like you'd stay around to make sure I'm grounded! You're never around!" Dawn yelled at her sister, tears welling up in her eyes. And, she quickly pushed them back, ashamed that she was going to cry in front of everyone.  
  
"Oh, Dawn." Buffy mumbled. "I'm sorry it's just."  
  
"Spike." Dawn finished for her. "You've been too busy giving him head!"  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled again, this time blushing furiously.  
  
If vampire's could blush, Spike would've been doing so also.  
  
Shirley sighed, "Everyone please. Take a deep breath. Dawn. Buffy. We need to be calm."  
  
Xander suddenly spoke up, "So you're going to break this off with Spike, right?"  
  
Buffy looked down, than quickly back up at Xander, a determined look on her face. "No."  
  
Spike looked like he was about to jump for joy. Buffy actually wanted to be with him? He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back. And, to his surprise, she took his hand confidently.   
  
"I want to be with Spike." She spoke. "Nobody gets to make decisions for me. I don't want to be scared of what people think. I want to be with Spike."  
  
"But he's...." Xander let himself trail off, not wanting to say 'vampire' in front of Shirley.  
  
"I don't care." Buffy said defiantly.  
  
"Okay." Anya said. "So Buffy's blowing Spike. I'm blowing Xander! And I'm not afraid to admit it. So why am I here? I'm getting married. I'm happy. And, I'm bored." Anya sighed.  
  
"Anya," Xander blushed from her mention of 'blowing' him. "Please. Stop with the sex talk."  
  
"Dawn mentioned it! Buffy mentioned it! Now why can't I?" Anya looked angry. "Why can't I speak my mind. It's always 'Oh Anya your embarrassing' or 'Anya stop that!' Why can't I be who I am?"  
  
"Well, I see we found a reason." Shirley spoke. "It's okay, you can vent Anya. No one's judging you."  
  
Anya looked over at Shirley, "He's so mean to me! And he says he loves me and wants to marry me! But I can't say what I want!"  
  
"Anya...." Xander started. "I do love you. It's just not always appropriate to say stuff like that." He took her hands in his own.   
  
"Not appropriate?" Shirley asked. "Does she talk about sex at inappropriate times?"  
  
"Yes." Xander nodded. He than looked back at Anya. "It's okay to be who you are. But, sometime we have to pretend."  
  
Anya looked at him rolling her eyes, "Whatever."  
  
Willow looked over at Tara then, "And we haven't talked. I-I'm not addicted to...." She glanced at Shirley. "'it' that much anymore. It's been a while. Do you think....Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?"  
  
Tara looked down, "Maybe soon. But I'm not ready exactly yet. But soon."  
  
Willow nodded in understanding, trying not to look too upset.   
  
"Addiction?" Shirley asked. "Is this addiction to drugs?"  
  
"No it's-" Willow sighed. "I really don't want to say it."  
  
"It's okay." Shirley said. "Nothing said in here will leave the room."  
  
Willow looked around at the Scooby Gang, receiving blank looks before saying, "Well, magick."  
  
"Magick?" Shirley asked. "Interesting."   
  
"Yeah." Willow sighed.   
  
"Well." Shirley spoke. "We've run out of time. How about coming back next week, same time? You can schedule an appointment at the front desk."  
  
Everyone nodded, Dawn glad she didn't feel the need to mention her stealing.  
  
And, everyone walked silently out of the room. Buffy and Spike hand in hand. Dawn trailing behind them. Xander and Anya slightly apart. And Willow and Tara walking side by side.  
  
And right before they reached the front desk, Spike whispered to Buffy, "So I can come into your bed now?"  
  
She slapped his arm playfully, "I'll think about it."  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
AN: I know. Not really much of a plot. Just review please! 


End file.
